It is known to dry lumber by stacking it on railed trucks for movement through a kiln into which ambient air is drawn by fans, in the kiln, which drive the air past steam-heated pipes and then past the stacked planks (horizontally layered on transverse "stickers" of wood about an inch thick, which let the air pass between plank layers) and then out of the kiln.
In drying conducted as just described, it has been known to control the dry bulb temperature of inlet heated air at a predetermined figure.